Unexpected Help
by Nicole Santos
Summary: SMUT Steph had a day. Ranger had a bad week. Tank and the rest of the MM are too chicken to help Ranger when he's like this, so Steph is brought in to help. When Ranger pissed her off more the unexpected result helps them both.


Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

Steph had a day. Ranger had a bad week. Tank and the rest of the MM are too chicken to help Ranger when he's like this, so Steph is brought in to help. When Ranger pissed her off more the unexpected result helps them both.

Possible two shot if there's interest.

Hope you _enjoy_! *wink wink*  
Cole

**Unexpected Help **

I had a really crappy ass day. Not only was I forced to listen to my mother complain and bitch all afternoon during lunch because after 5 months, I still hadn't gotten back with Morelli, I was tossed into a full dumpster when I went after my last FTA of the day. He ended up getting away to boot.

After I spent an hour scrubbing dumpster's delight off my body, Tank called me asking if I could go to Rangeman to talk to the main man himself. Ranger had had a bad week and Tank couldn't get through to him. He was afraid Ranger was going to do something stupid.

I told Tank I wasn't in the best mood either so he should probably find someone else but Tank convinced me to try anyways. He said Ranger listened to me and I would help him, which would help me feel better. When that didn't work he guilt-ed me into it when he said I would feel worse if Ranger hurt himself because I didn't even try. I told him I would be there in 15 and hung up.

Twenty-one minutes later, I parked in the underground garage and took the elevator to the gym where Tank told me Ranger was. The doors buzzed open and all I could see was Ranger beating the shit out of a punching bag. No one else was in the place. _Bunch of chicken shits. _He had on a pair of beat up black sneakers and black sweatpants. Sweat was running down his whole body. I had to bite my lip hard to stop my thoughts from going to a sweaty naked Ranger in bed.

_Now is not the time Stephanie, _I chided myself.

I took a deep breath and pointed my key fob at the camera in the corners. I nodded knowing Tank was watching before scrambling the cameras. They didn't need to see this. Ranger didn't need them to see it.

Whatever it would be.

I slowly walked towards him. He never turned around to look at me, not even when I was a foot away. Ranger was so focused on the bag I wasn't sure he even knew I was in the room.

Maybe if I waited for him to look. . . . . But he never did, not even 10 minutes later.

With another deep breath I moved so that I knew he would be able to see me in the corner of his eyes. His gaze flickered toward me for a second but then he focused back on the bag. His fists pounded on it harder.

Well then. . . .

I pushed my anger aside and tried to figure out what to do. "Ranger – "

"Go." His voice was low and terse. Well at least he said something, which was good right? Too bad it made me a little madder.

Again I pushed my feelings aside. He didn't know I had a bad day and he was upset himself. I tried again, my voice a little louder and more firm. "Ranger –"

"GO!" This time he yelled the word not even bothering to look at me again.

I ground my teeth together and tried to tell myself he was upset again. He wasn't purposely trying to piss me off. I was here to help him. He might not want to be helped, but he was getting it anyways.

"I'm not going until – "

"Last time I'm saying this Stephanie. Go. _Now_," he growled the last word.

Breathe, I told myself. Just breathe.

Deep breath.

In and out. In and out.

When that didn't work for me I tried counting to 10. That didn't work either so I kept counting. I got to 62 before I was calm enough to try again.

"I want to help you Ranger. Tell me what happened."

His hand fell against the bag even harder if that was possible but he didn't say anything.

"Ranger . . . . Please. Talk to me."

Again he ignored me. I tried to wait him out. . . . That lasted about two minutes.

I looked around the gym till I saw it. There was a medium sized bucket filled with some small hand towels. Ranger didn't look at me as I walked over and dumped the towels on the floor. The locker room was just to my left so I walked in and went to the sink, filling the bucket up with cold water until it threatened to swish out onto the floor. Damn it was heavy but I held it carefully making sure I didn't spill any of the water as I walked back into the gym.

I figured I would give Ranger one last shot. "Talk to me Ranger. Let me help you."

Nothing.

It was like I wasn't even in the room.

_Fine! Be that way!_ I mentally yelled at him.

I lifted the bucked as high as I could before throwing the contents right on Ranger. His back stiffened and his fist stopped in the middle of a punch. It was like someone slowed down time. Ranger turned towards me. His eyes were pure black. He was_ pissed_. Too bad.

"Talk to me Ranger. Let me help you."

He said nothing but started walking in my direction. More like stalked in my direction. Ranger looked like he was going to eat me alive. A thrill shot through my body but I mentally berated myself. He was mad _not_ horny.

What about angry sex though?. . . . . I had to bite my lip again to keep from moaning. It's been_ wayyyy_ too long since I've had a social orgasm. Any kind of sex would be nice at this point.

Ranger paused mid-step and looked me over, his eyes sparkling with anger and lust now.

Uh oh. I didn't say that out loud did I?

His lips tipped up slightly and he started walking towards again. Every step he took though, I took one step backwards because of the look in his eyes. He was fighting with himself. Anger or lust? Payback or sex? One last step and my back hit the wall. His eyes flared as lust won the battle.

I don't know why but when my back hit the wall I ran to the right trying to get away from him. The sudden dampness of my panties told me why. I wanted Ranger to chase me. I wanted him to catch me. Make him work for it. _For me._

Not even five seconds later my back was against the wall again with Rangers hard body pressing against my front. I couldn't stop the moan when I felt his hips push against mine. I could feel him hard and ready for me. Still wanting him to fight, I pushed my hands against his chest trying to move him away. I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go, but his lips slammed against mine and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. Our tongues battled, each trying to take control.

I ripped out his hair tie and fisted my hands in his hair, pulling back hard. Ranger growled low in his throat and gripped my hips. There would probably be bruises later but I didn't care. All I cared about in this second was getting Ranger inside me._ Now._

I bit down on his lip and pulled his hair harder. His eyes snapped open with a deep groan. Next thing I know my shirt was on the floor ripped open and my hands were pinned against the wall above my head in one of Rangers hands.

His lips moved towards my right ear. His words and voice nearly made me cum right then. "You'll pay for that Stephanie." He practically purred my name.

_Oh God._

Ranger licked and sucked his way down my neck, across my collar bone, and over the top of my breasts. I gasped and let out a loud moan when he bit my left nipple through my lacey bra. He sucked it into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it before biting down again harder.

"Please Ranger!" I cried out.

"Please what?" His voice was still low.

"I need to you!" I pushed my hips against his making him feel what I wanted. _What I needed._

His other hand pushed my hips back against the wall. "Not yet." I pushed against his hand begging. He growled low in his throat. Anger laced the sexy sound. Ranger's lips brushed against my ear again. "Keep your hips still or I'll stop. Understand?" I whimpered when he nipped my ear. "Do you understand?" I nodded but he shook his head. "Yes or no, Stephanie."

"Yes," I breathed out on a moan when he dipped a finger into the front of my pants.

"Good."

Rangers hand left my pants and I struggled not to move my hips when he opened the front clasp of my bra. Using the pad of his thumb, Ranger lightly traces circles around my left nipple. I groaned and arched my back, pushing my breasts further out, trying to get more contact. His lips found mine again, this time moving slow and sensually. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, trying to show him I didn't want to go slow now. Ranger swallowed my moans when he started pinching and pulling my hard nipple. He lowered his mouth against to my other bare nipple, swirling his tongue around it before blowing on it. I whimpered as I felt it tighten more, the ache intensified and a new gush of wetness soaked my panties.

I spread my legs and stared Ranger in the eyes, begging and pleading with him silently. His fingers worked harder on my nipple as he sucked my other one into the hot confines of his mouth. Every pull and hard suck pushed my closer and closer to the edge. I threw my head back and cried out his name when he bit down on my nipple harder than before.

I was about to start begging him again when his hand left my breast and floated down my stomach. He moved his mouth over to the other nipple, soothing away the hard pinches with his silken tongue. I sighed happily when I felt Ranger unbutton my pants and moaned in anticipation when the zipper was lowered and my pants were pushed down to my knees. I toed my shoes off and kicked my pants to the side. My legs seemed to spread by themselves. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of my wetness, when Ranger released my nipple and nibbled his way down my stomach. His grip changed on my hands as he brought them down and locked them against my stomach when he was finally kneeling in front of me.

"So wet," I heard him murmur. Ranger knew how close I was. He looked me right in the eyes; his own darkened a little more in warning. "Don't even think about cumming yet." His free hand ran up and down the length of my panty covered slit. I nearly bit through my bottom lip, trying so hard not to cum, when I felt his fingers brushed against my clit. After a minute his tongue replaced his fingers as he tasted me through my panties. His mouth closed around my clit and his tongue flicked around the throbbing hard nub.

I screamed out, "Ranger!" My entire body was shaking.

His grip on my hands tightened, causing me to cry out again, this time in pain. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but he already had. My eyes found his and I understood. He wanted the pain to push me back off the edge. _No cumming yet. _

Ranger waited for my breathing to even out a bit before hooking a finger in my panties. _**SNAP.**_ With one quick flick of his hand, the sides broke and they were tossed across the room.

His mouth hovered over my newly exposed skin sending ripples across my spine from his hot breath. His laser like eyes found mine. "I thought you and Morelli were over," his voice was dark.

It took me three times to get out, "We are." I had to lick my dry lips.

He trailed a finger lightly over the strip of hair that was centered on the top of my otherwise bare mound. "Who is this for?"

"N-no one," I stuttered, trying not to push my hips out to him. "J-just for me. I like the feel of it."

Abruptly he released my hands. "Show me." It was a command, not a request.

Hesitantly I moved my right hand between my legs. I ran my fingers over the smoothness of one side, through the curls in the middle, and back to the smoothness of the other side. The mixture of textures always made my blood pound a little faster. I followed my line of hair down to my folds, tracing them lightly. I didn't dare touch my clit; I was already back on the edge and didn't want to push myself over without having Ranger inside me. My knees nearly gave way when I finally pushed a finger inside myself. I was wet and hot and tight.

"More," was all he said.

I pulled my finger out slowly, traced my opening a couple times before pushing two fingers back inside my warmth. My head fell back as sparks shot up my veins.

"Oh," I moaned softly.

My fingers had a mind of their own as they moved in and out of me. It wasn't long before the slow sensual pushes inside me turned into short needy thrusts. My fingers were flying in and out of myself at a frenzied pace.

I was so close.

_So close._

I felt the air shift as Ranger leaned forward. My hand was suddenly ripped away from my body. My cry of outrage was quickly replaced with shameless loud screams as Rangers mouth surrounded my pulsing nub. All it took was one nip of his teeth and I was sent flying.

White lights danced across my eyelids. My body shook with force. Wetness spread down my thighs. A fine sheen of sweat covered my body as pleasure continued to grip me tight. Wave after wave crashed over my body sending me higher than I've ever been. I had been so tightly coiled that I never thought I was going to come down.

Finally, after long minutes of continuous waves, my body collapsed to the matted floor. Random spasms worked their way through my body.

Ranger pushed some of my sweat damped curls from my body and stroked my face lightly.

"You know," he said conversationally, "I didn't say you could come yet."

My eyes flashed open.

His face was inches from mine, a sinister smirk of his face.

_Oh boy. _


End file.
